


Winning You Over

by Hella_Queer



Category: Free! Eternal Summer - Fandom
Genre: M/M, side pairing MakoHaru, side pairing MomoTori, side pairing reigisa, sourinweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carnival games are rigged. End of story.</p><p> </p><p>Day 2/ Rock (Victory&Loss)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning You Over

 

 

"Yamazaki-senpaaaaiiii! You've been here for almost two hours!"

"Yeah, Senpai, they're gonna start shutting down soon."

"Give it up already, Yamazaki. If you haven't won in the past two hours you won't win in the next ten minutes."

"Haru! Don't say mean things like that."

"At least take a break, Sou-chan. Here, try some of my funnel cake!"

"Where did you get that? Makoto-senpai, I thought we agreed we wouldn't let Nagisa-kun buy anymore snacks!"

"Heh, sorry Rei. I couldn't say no."

Sousuke wasn't a violent person, really he wasn't. His height and death glare were usually enough to deter any idiot who thought picking a fight with him or his friends was a good idea. He didn't like hurting people, but right now all he wanted was a lot of rope and some cement blocks.

After Rin fixed things up with the Iwatobi gang, both teams had started to do things together outside of joint practices. Things were a little awkward at first as everyone got used to different styles of humor and signs of affection. It didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable, even Sousuke and Haru, who still referred to each other by their last names. Old habits died hard.

It wasn't long before people started pairing up.

Nagisa was the first to announce that he and Rei were an item, exactly twenty-four minutes after their first date. Rei, of course, was beyond embarrassed, but didn't deny the declaration. The two held hands everywhere they went, such a casual gesture that seemed like second nature to them.

To everyone's immense surprise, Ai and Momo were the next to announce their relationship. Or rather, they blushed and stuttered through a confession when Nagisa had caught them making out in the locker room during practice. The two were mortified as they were dragged by the enthusiastic blond who kept loudly shouting about them sitting in trees. Rin was ultimately relieved, since he no longer had to peel the younger Mikoshiba away from his sister.

On the complete opposite side of the spectrum, when Haru and Makoto quietly admitted that they were together, no one reacted. It was painfully obvious to every living creature on planet earth that the two had been engaged since middle school. Haru had shrugged when this was pointed out, and placed a possessive hand on Makoto's arm as he muttered something about Kisumi.

Being the only two single starfish in the group, Rin and Sousuke were careful to not be so affectionate in public, lest someone mistake them for a couple. This brilliant plan lasted all of five minutes. Sousuke didn't even remember what that poor girl's name was, since as soon as she introduced herself, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, Rin had kissed him so fiercely he forgot how to breathe.

Eventually group hang outs became group dates, which brings Sousuke back to his current situation: The carnival. Also known as The Palace Of Lies.

The problem wasn't the food; greasy and sugary and cheesy and on a stick. It wasn't the rides either; thrilling but safe and with reasonable lines. No. The cause of concern, the reason Sousuke would go home owing them money, was the games. If you could even call them that, and he really didn't want to. Games were supposed to be fun and exciting. Nothing about losing for two hours on a stupid dart game was fun or exciting. The very opposite, really.

Okay, fine. To be fair, not all the games were out to steal his soul. When they had first arrived at the park, back when there was life in Sousuke's eyes, they had competed against each other in basketball tosses, paddle boat races, and even a scavenger hunt. That had been incredibly enjoyable, and how he wished he could go back in time and stop himself from descending into this multicolored, paint filled hell.

However, this wasn't entirely his fault. As he took a walk around the booths, collecting himself after his most recent loss (he stopped keeping count after thirty), Sousuke did a mental rewind and thought back to what got him here in the first place.

-^-

Like most things these days, it started with Nagisa. The little devil had disappeared after the paddle boat race and returned fifteen minutes later with a butterfly hat. It was huge and ridiculous and Rei absolutely adored it. Things only got worse from there.

Makoto, at Momo's urging, tried his hand at the strongman game. The guy sitting next to the prize bucket hadn't looked impressed, having seen dozens of buff guys make fools of themselves as they tried to impress their partners. A little apprehensive, Makoto had picked up the large mallet and weighed it in his hands. Then, after a brief glance at Haru, he brought the mallet up over his head, and struck it down. The puck shot straight up and hit the bell; lights flashed and sirens wailed, drawing the attention of anyone nearby.

Makoto, blushing from all the watchful eyes, selected a large, deep blue dolphin and promptly presented it to Haru. The silent boy took the gift, his eyes sparkling like diamonds. Sousuke had watched on, feeling bitter as everyone cheered, rubbing his shoulder self-consciously. Once upon a time he had a chance at a game like that.

Lunch was spent buying as much food as possible, and stealing anything of Rin's that he wasn't fast enough to keep away. Despite his shouting and slapping, he knew that Rin was overjoyed. His friends were all here together, everyone was getting along, Sousuke kept his hand in his back pocket. Life was great.

The the universe remembered that it hated him.

Momo was as lucky as Rei was smart, so of course he managed to win the park-wide raffle with his single ticket. The prize was a ginormous duck wearing a Samezuka jacket, which the boy then shyly pushed into Ai's arms. The breaststroke swimmer had never looked happier, saying how good Ducky-chan would look in their room.

Sousuke had drowned his sorrows in a large grape slushy, opting to hang out with Rei and watch the group's stuff as everyone headed over to the largest rollercoaster at the carnival. The two walked around for a bit, dodging children with painted faces and a stray dog that couldn't be caught. As they drifted closer to the game stalls Sousuke felt his skin prickle. He had a very bad feeling about this.

Sure enough, Rei stopped in front of of a ring toss booth, that sharp mind of his calculating the angles and speed and momentum needed to land six rings around the necks of the bottles. Sousuke spaced out, staring unseeingly into the eyes of Haru's dolphin.

"Eeeeeeeeee! Thank you, Rei-chan!"

Sousuke snapped back into focus to witness Nagisa jumping into Rei's arms, holding tightly to the arm of a large stuffed penguin. His eye twitched, and after everyone had collected their prizes he grabbed Rin's hand and half dragged him to the food stalls stationed in the middle of the park.

He offered to pay for whatever Rin wanted—since this was before he blew his life savings on stupid darts—and the future Olympic swimmer took full advantage of that. A slice of pizza bigger than his head, a large plate of nachos, and a blend of sodas so unappealing Sousuke blocked it from memory.

"These are so good," Rin groaned in satisfaction, attacking the nachos first. Training all the time meant that he couldn't pig out on junk food like he used to as a kid. Something like this might not happen again for years, and he wasn't wasting the opportunity.

Sousuke nibbled halfheartedly at his fries, gazing at all the empty, prize-less space around his boyfriend. It wasn't fair, dammit! Most of these stupid games required proper use of the upper body, something he no longer had. And he couldn't return to a previous game because how tacky would that look?

At the guessing wheel near the bathrooms, Ai had stepped up to be judged, correctly assuming that no one would be able to guess his age. He proudly chose an otter keychain for Momo, saying that he hoped it would remind the first year to take his room key with him more often. In that moment Sousuke felt like a bitter old man, far removed from his youth.

The water gun races weren't an option either. Haru had dominated on his first try, keeping a steady hold of the gun and holding a conversation with Makoto at the same time. He played through several rounds, getting first every time until the other players called it quits. He was allowed to pick one of the top prizes, and didn't hesitate when selecting a soft looking orca plushy for Makoto.

If only there was a prize for being a gigantic failure. Maybe then he'd be able to win something.

"What do you think, Sou?"

Rin had smiled at him, soft around the edges like he did when they were alone. Sousuke found himself nodding before he even knew what was happening. It was hard to deny Rin anything as it was, but seeing him like that was enough to melt away his anger and self pity.

They ended up at the photo booth. It was situated near the river, out of the way from all the noise and sights. The gentle atmosphere helped clear Sousuke's head. He looked at Rin for what felt like the first time. He'd been so busy conducting the self-pity train that he sorta forgot this was supposed to be a date.

"Are you having fun?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Rin nodded, leaning into him.

"I'm glad that we can all be together like this." He smiled up at Sousuke. "But I like being alone with you more."

Sousuke's smile matched his as he leaned down to kiss him. Rin sighed against his lips, then pulled away, chuckling when Sousuke tried to follow him.

"Come on," he said, tugging him towards the booth. "I want to get these before the others find us."

Sousuke didn't remember how many pictures they took, but he remembered how Rin had laughed when he tickled him. How bright his eyes shined when he kissed his cheek. How natural it was to pull Rin halfway into his lap and nuzzle his neck. The time spent in that tiny booth felt removed from the rest of the world; a private bubble created just for the two of them. So of course he had to ruin it once they emerged back into reality.

He remembered how fast he ran to the game stalls when he spotted someone carrying around a giant shark. He remembered Rin calling his name, so clearly it was like he was actually here...

-^-

"Sousuke!"

Sousuke slowed his pace, returning to the present when Rin's eyes came into view. They showed concern at first, then annoyance.

"What the hell, Yamazaki! You run off like a man possessed, don't answer your damn phone, and now I'm hearing that you spent the past two hours playing games?!"

Rin was close now, hitting his chest with the palm of his hand as he berated him. Seeing him still empty handed after all that money and effort made Sousuke feel weak. He stumbled forward and pressed his forehead to Rin's shoulder, making him stumble before he wrapped his arms around him.

"Sou?" Rin said softly, a little worried at the sudden loss of energy. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Rin," he whispered into his neck. "I couldn't do it."

"Do what? What the hell is going on?"

Rin braced his hands on his chest and pushed until Sousuke had to look at him. Sad teal eyes hit him full force.

"I couldn't win," he said pitifully. "I thought if I stuck to just one game I'd get it eventually. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't win you anything."

Sousuke closed his eyes, not wanting to see Rin's disappointment. He was caught off guard completely when Rin started to laugh.

"Is that why you ditched me? To win me a cheap toy?" Rin pressed a smiling kiss to his cheek. "So stupid."

"What? But everyone else.."

"Sousuke, I don't need a stuffed animal to know that you care about me. I have these." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the photos from the booth. They were touching in every picture, looking for all the world like the happiest people in the universe. The universe that might not hate him as much as he thought it did.

"I don't care about dumb prizes because I don't need them. I've got you, and that's better than a stuffed shark."

Rin was smiling that soft smile again, the one that made Sousuke want to give him the world. It was completely unfair that with just a single look, his best friend turned boyfriend had him wrapped around his little finger.

"If we hurry we can make it to the Ferris wheel before the last run of the day. I told the others to save us a space in line."

Rin took his hand and laced their fingers together. "No more running off without me," he said in a mock stern voice. Sousuke chuckled.

"Yes, sir."

As they made their way past families and school children and other couples, Sousuke kept his mind on the boy beside him. So what if he couldn't beat a stupid carnival game? As long as he had Rin by his side, he would always be a winner  

"Hey, Sou?"

"Hmm?"

Rin leaned into his side, flashing a sharp grin his way; his eyes were brighter than the stars, and twice as captivating.

"You're my prize today."


End file.
